daunderworldrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Settings
There are many locations and setting in use by DAU-RPG. Below is the European Map, with locations mark by number. Beneath this map is the list of each location, linked to the details provided for each scenario. Currently, only one location has been created in relation to direct scenarios from the Underworld movies. This page has been sourced directly from DAUnderworldRPG - World Map. Locations & Map #Tavern of the Cruor Feud #Roland's Castle # Ekundayo Game Reserve #Belladonna's Cove #The Sunnyside Travel Company # Lake Draconis #Chateaux Beaujolais # The Rose Garden # Oighear Crevasse #The Fog Keep # Ardennes Forest #Abandoned Ware-House # The Prison of William Corvinus #The Battleground # Venice # L'hospital de Macaro # Cathedral ---- Location Descriptions Listed below is each location, again, however this list bears small descriptions of each location. The Abandoned Warehouse A neglected paint warehouse within an industrial, urban setting. The Ardennes Forest A labyrinth of tall, dark, narrow trees, it is still scarred by the machines of war from half a century ago. If one dipped their hand into the soil in some areas they may still find bullet shells and fragments of twisted metal from spent grenades. An eerie place and one with many ghosts of the past. Subsettings within the Ardennes: *Château de la Nuit (Castle of the Night) Belladonna's Cove The cove is a warm and tropical place, it has a lively reef nearby and a ship graveyard just past that. Deep water, sometimes rough currents, the dappled rocks that jut out and the shipwreck area keep most inexperienced swimmers out. Old myths of creatures of the night and darkness keep any and all away from making any claim to the havened place. Cathedral The inside of the cathedral is in ruin--ages of disuse and plunder have made it unusable. The entire area is shaded in shadow and mystery, the air thick to breathe with musk and dust and age. Châteaux Beaujolais Commissioned by the Vampyre Elder Amelia and set in pristine countryside on the outskirts of Paris, this majestic stately home has been used for La Masquerade Infernalé for centuries. Its architecture remains that of popular 18th century design, including expansive windows and intricate stonework. Ekundayo Game Reserve Down South where Blue Wildebeasts, Gazelles, Zebras and Buffaloes graze, and set in a long dormant volcanic crater lies Ekundayo. Open plains stretch out for miles covered in high golden grasses, dotted with various trees and shrubs. Fog Keep It is often called The Fog Keep, as the land around is it riddled in gravestones, names worn away by the winds, broken crosses, rusted swords stabbed above mounds in the wild grass. A constant fog lingers here, at knee-height outdoors where the trees are black of bark and claw at the grey sky. L'hospital de Macaro Both hospital and mortuary, its whole purpose to for the Creatures of the Night. Lake Draconis A lake of glass clear and pure water reaching to the horizon. This long forgotten lake is a gem of nature. Moulin Rouge Closed since 1901 under uncertain circumstances, the club has fallen into an advanced stage of disrepair. The large mill that sits over the entrance is more or less intact, although the red lights have gone and the blades no longer turn. Oighear Crevasse The canyon sits at the base of a valley between two great mountains, either side of the valley containing ancient ruins. Aged trees sparsely line the walls of the canyon, slender branches and ghostly white leaves offering no shade in light, or shelter from rain, their distended forms seeming to mask themselves in the lightness of the icebergish walls. The Prison of William Corvinus Wooden-bridges, connecting two half-submerged corridors and chambers are overhead, creating two floors. Be careful of the first chamber, a broken-down helicopter, with blades stained in the blood of Marcus Corvinus himself is there, skulls of dead Lycans litter the ground, great boulders from the chamber roof stick out of the water. This is not a place to tread lightly… Roland's Castle A dark fortress, thought up only for the purposes of the maniacal Roland D'Angelo. The exterior was that of a dilapidated castle, free growing grass and hills, rolling towards the structure. The Rose Garden A cobbled path winds through a wild tangle of roses, perfect emerald stems rise from black earthen beds to rise into the sky. Behind the statue the path splits and winds off in separate directions. It meanders through the endless garden of roses. Warm and safe the garden comforts and protects an entity on its own. The Sunnyside Travel Company A worn metal sign reading "The Sunnyside Travel Company." The hills surrounding and making up the touring area are covered in stones and boulders, some graffiti'd upon, some covered in dead vines and moss. It is anything but sunnyside. Tavern of the Cruor Feud A narrow, cobbled path has been made from the tavern’s door, following the river through the forest, wending its way towards the mountains a few days travel away. At a first glance, this looks like a massive mansion. Venice The City of Water, City of Bridges, City of Light -- Venice. A bridge to the right of St. Mark's Square, about four metres wide allows tourists and locals alike to travel from the square to other various places. There are a few trees planted to the right of of the square while gondolas and other watertaxis are 'parked' in the grand canal. Subsettings within Venice: *Ziodex Office (Within Doge's Palace) *Fawn's House